


A Grand Night in the Jewel Resort Casino

by Cinnbar_Bun



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Female Reader, GBF, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Older!Lyria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnbar_Bun/pseuds/Cinnbar_Bun
Summary: The Phantom Thief once again strikes on the extravagant Jewel Resort Casino, causing the captain of the Grandcypher to, once again, investigate. Unfortunately for her, the thief has other plans in mind.





	A Grand Night in the Jewel Resort Casino

**Author's Note:**

> A story based on a Miraculous Ladybug AU post I made! I was very inspired right now and decided to type this up. The pronouns in this story are female, but if I get enough requests, I’ll make one for a male reader. Once again, comments and feedback are always appreciated, so please, keep them coming!
> 
> Also, for this story, Lyria is around 17 and you are older than 21! (I headcanon that Chat Noir is like around 21-23, so he’ll be in that age range.)

“Hey, (Y/n)! That Phantom guy is really grinding my gears! He better be here, or else I’m going to beat him up myself!” 

“Hush, Vyrn! I can’t have you screaming in my ear all night!” You hissed back to your Kwami. Your eyes glazed over the surrounding area and tried to find your nemesis. You pressed your mask up closer to your face, knowing very well that he knew exactly how you looked. 

The Jewel Resort staff was nothing short of hospitable, with the amount of drinks, tokens, and appetizers you were offered. You kinda wished you could visit without being on another escapade, it was a pretty resort after all. 

Lyria shakily hung to your side, her hair tied up in a bun as she quivered at the people around her. 

“D-do you see him anywhere?” She squeaked. You stopped walking and squeezed her hand gently, a confident smile on your face. 

“Don’t worry, Lyria! We’ll find him, okay? I promise, I won’t let him hurt a hair on your pretty little head.” She nodded and smiled back, calming down as she followed suit. 

You maneuvered expertly through the crowds of drunk, broke, and angered customers at the resort, heading straight for the bar. You sat down on a chair and Lyria did the same as well. You noticed her touch her earring and nod slightly, and you curiously leaned it. 

“Bahamut says he senses another kwami nearby…do you think that’s him?” She asked. 

“Only one way to find out. Give it a minute, he reveals himself eventually.” You boredly tapped the wooden bar. The bartender walked over to you, a glass of champagne in his hands as he placed it in front of you. 

“The gentleman over there wished to give this to you. Cheers, young lady!” He pointed to a man with brown hair, who glanced at you with a smirk and waved flirtatiously. You winked back and blew him a kiss before facing the bartender and grabbing the glass of champagne. 

You brought the glass close to your lips and glanced from the corner of your eyes to see if the man was looking at you. Sure enough, he was, the devious grin still on his face. 

“(Y/n)! Are you sure you should be drinking that?” Lyria worriedly whispered. You waggled a finger under the bar, informing her to patiently wait, before you over- dramatically yelped and jumped from your seat. You let the glass shatter to the floor as you feigned sadness, groaning about how ‘clumsy you were’. A bunny waitress hurriedly ran over with a towel, dabbing the stains on your red dress. 

“Oh my gosh! Are you alright?” she worriedly asked. 

“I’m fine dear, sorry for making this mess! Here, gimme that, I’ll clean it up for you.” You flashed her a smile and she handed you the towel, a red hue painting her cheeks. She scurried off and you sat back down, Lyria looking dumbstruck and what just happened. 

“Wow…I want to be as good as you someday, (Y/n).” She murmured in awe. 

“Oh, Lyria, you’ll do wonderful. I think you’re really great now, just imagining how powerful you’ll be in the future makes me feel so proud of you.” You cooed motherly, ruffling her light blue hair. She blushed before mumbling how embarrassing you were. 

A cough diverted your attention from your comrade and you turned in surprise. The man with brown hair was standing in front of you, a handkerchief in hand. 

“I see you dropped the drink I bought you. My apologies for giving it to you out the blue. I thought you might need this.” He offered the handkerchief with an apologetic smile, and you acted bashful. 

“Oh my, how thoughtful of you! A shame the drink had to go to waste.” You placed your fingers on top of his, and you noticed his cheeks turn pink. 

Perfect, you thought.

“N-nonsense! I can’t let a lady be wronged, especially if it was by my doing.” His confident attitude seemed to be fading, instead turning into a self-conscious wreck. 

“No sir, it was my fault. Although, I do need your help. I think a waitress accidentally undid the ribbon on the back of my dress. Do you mind?” You turned around to show him your bare back, the black sash across your dress indeed undone. 

“A-ah, s-sure thing..” He turned red and slowly let his hands travel to your waist. Lyria’s jaw was slack, curious to see what you would do next. She didn’t notice your hands slowly creeping backwards towards the man’s waist, where you quickly gripped them, flipped him and slammed him across the bar. 

Lyria shrieked in fear as you pinned him against the table, alerting guests around the area. 

“Give it up, Phantom Thief!” You yelled angrily, and the man’s shocked face turned into that mischievous smirk once again. 

“Ah, my darling Ladybug came by! So nice of you to grace me with your presence. Unfortunately, this game is not in your favor. Only way to stop me is to catch me~.” He teased, before a cloud of smoke covered you. You instantly retracted and coughed, closing your eyes and gasping for air. The guests around you screamed and you heard the shuffling and toppling over of tables, glasses, and chairs. 

“(Y/n)! I got you!” Lyria tugged you away from the commotion and checked to see if you were okay. 

“T-thanks…” You panted out gratefully, and Lyria nodded, a newfound determination in her eyes. 

“Is he always like this?” She asked. 

“This is pretty tame compared to the other times. Doesn’t mean it’s any easier, though. Come on, let’s get going before he causes more trouble.” You dusted off your dress and blindly ran towards the back of the casino. 

“I feel him close by!” Lyria shouted, pointing at a door at the end of the long corridor. 

“Got it. Stay alert, he doesn’t fight fair.” You readied a dagger in your hands and started to slow down. 

“W-wha? Why are you-” You grimaced at Lyria and placed your hand atop your mouth. 

No sound, you mouthed. She nervously gulped and shakily got out her weapon, a blade that looked similar to a white feather. She jumped when she felt you place a hand on her shoulder, the same reassuring smile you always gave her on your face. She was relieved to have you as a sort-of mentor. 

You crept towards the door slowly, pressing an ear on the surface to make out any noise on the other side. It sounded safe, no ticking time bombs, no bullets being placed into a revolver, and certainly no cackling. 

Turning the knob slowly, you were shocked to find a bunch of roses arranged into a large heart. In the middle of it was a pink card with a heart shaped sticker attached to it. You quickly sniffed it and smelt the familiar scent of his perfume. 

“Roses? Are they poisonous?” 

“No, he does this all the time. He’s just a drama queen.” You sighed and opened the card. 

_‘My dearest Ladybug,_

__

__

_It makes my heart beat at the thought of you being here! You’re so dedicated to the cause, I just knew you couldn’t resist the opportunity to capture me! As we all know though, a ladybug is no match for a cat, but perhaps you can change that? Here’s your first clue; I’m at where we first met. Can you believe it has been a year since you’ve been stopping my heists? To commemorate this wonderful occasion, I gave you a hundred of the skydom’s finest roses. Shame that none are as pretty as you._

__

__

_See you soon,_

__

__

_Chat Noir.’_

Lyria noticed you grumbling about how stupid he was, but saw the faint blush on your cheeks. 

“W-well at least he was kind enough to give you a hint! Uh, so, where did this meeting take place?” 

~

“A hotel room? That’s where your first meeting took place?” Lyria screamed, her face turning red. 

“No! Well yes, but not exactly. He was pretending to be room service and clean my pillows. They had a disgusting perfume smell on them. Little did I know, it was him who put it there.” You recalled that day perfectly, and if it was any constellation, you would’ve found it funny-if it weren’t for the fact almost every other day he was trying to grab your attention. 

“Is he supposed to be here or something? Did you maybe get the wrong room?” Lyria questioned, finding nothing out of the ordinary in the hotel room. 

“Lyria, he’s a bit of a tease. He most likely left a clue here. Keep your eyes peeled and check around the room.” You ordered, shifting through some of the drawers. 

Lyria decided to check the bed, thinking that if the Phantom Thief was as sentimental as he seemed to be, the next clue would be on the pillow. While you were focused on a pile of books on the nearby shelf, she swung the blanket away from the mattress and examined it. Sure enough, there was another card, the same pink envelope with a heart sticker on it, as well as the strong perfume. 

_‘My little ladybug, you remembered! I hope this means you treasure my existence as much as I do yours? Perhaps you’ve, in fact, grown to love this game of cat and mouse? I propose another game to you, my dear. Under the big, red book on the shelf there is box. Crack the code and you’ll find the next clue! I have faith in you, darling!_

__

__

_-Chat Noir’_

__

__

“Ah-ha! I found something!” You victoriously cried out. You jogged up to Lyria and showed her a wooden box about the size of a pencil case. 

“That’s what he said in the note! We gotta figure out how to open it so we can get the next clue.” Lyria explained, and you hummed in agreement as you placed the box on the bed and sat on your knees to figure out the combination. 

“Is that all he said?” You rose your eyebrows, finding it suspicious that nothing else was mentioned. 

“Um…it was mostly him calling you ‘dear’ and telling you ‘good luck’.” 

“Damn it,” you hissed bitterly, “he’s toying with me again.” 

“Why does he compliment you so much? First the roses, now this. I think he likes you.” Lyria shrugged, hoping you wouldn’t yell at her for pointing out the truth. 

“No he does not! He just likes acting like a phony! That’s it he is! Might as well be called the Phony Thief.” You harshly replied. Lyria noticed how red your cheeks were, along with how quickly you tried to deny her observations. 

“(Y/n)…do you like him too?” She bit her lip, sad you had to go through this turmoil. 

“No I don’t. He’s just another bad guy on the run. It’s my job to put him behind bars.” You responded, not even bothering to glance at her as you fiddled with the lock. 

“Doesn’t sound like that…” she murmured under her breath. You angrily huffed and tried numerous codes randomly, not even thinking through a proper answer to his riddle. 

“Damn him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! Why can’t he just be forward for once? Why must he put up these stupid codes and waste my time?” You screamed rhetorically, chucking the box to the other side of the room. You placed your head in your hands and mumbled incoherently. 

Lyria was shocked to see you in this state. All this time she had known you, she had thought of you as someone so strong, so brave. Almost nothing made you crack, you were always there with a smile on your face and a determined outlook on life. To see her mentor, her partner, and most of all, her best friend, reacting so poorly made her heart break. She huddled over you and hugged you tightly, trying her hardest to help you relax. 

“(Y/n), please don’t cry. Come on, we’ll solve this together, right? We always do.” She whispered reassuringly. 

“He’s just gonna keep escaping me, like always. He’s the only one who I can never catch, no matter how hard I try. I just…I just…” you threw yourself into Lyria’s shoulder and began crying. 

“W-well, now you have me! Two heads are better than one!” She tried to smile. 

“You don’t understand…”

“What’s there to understand?” 

“I-it’s complicated…it’s an adult thing…” you pathetically smiled. 

“(Y/n), I’m an adult now. I’m grown up, anything you go through, we go through together.” 

“I-I…I’m sorry for acting like this it’s just…” You couldn’t finish and instead buried your head further into her shoulder. 

“There, there. Cheer up, okay? It’s my turn to help you now.” She stared into your eyes, a newfound determination in her actions, which made your heart swell with pride. 

“Oh, Lyria…you’ve grown so much.” You gripped her hands affectionately and sniffled as you blinked away the rest of your tears. “I’m so proud of you. You’ll be a fantastic hero.” 

Lyria couldn’t help but smile at your kind words, and she picked you up gleefully. 

“So, what did the box say? What could the combination be?” She asked. You frowned a bit and picked up the box, as well as a little note on the side of it. 

_“I+L+O+V+E+Y+O+U”_

__

__

Lyria gasped. So that’s what got you riled up. She stared at the note and racked her brain for any conclusion. 

You did the same as well, the previous anger subsiding as you focused on the case with Lyria. 

“I got it!” You exclaimed, quickly shuffling around for a writing utensil. 

“W-what is it?” She asked, struggling to put together what you were doing. 

“I can’t believe it slipped my mind!” 

“What? What slipped your mind?”

“The letters represent numbers from their place in the alphabet! I was so blinded by the message that I didn’t even think about it!” You smiled at yourself for coming to this (embarrassingly easy-to you at least) conclusion. 

“So…that’s uh…” Lyria mumbled the alphabet while counting on her fingers, “9…12.. 15…”

“Plus 22, plus 5, plus 25, plus 15 again, plus 21…that should equal…” You scribbled the equation on a nearby book (on the encyclopedia of bugs, no less), “124!” You yelled, pointing at the small lock, and Lyria hurriedly jumped to the box, inserting the number on it. 

She squealed happily and flung open the small box, taking a look at its content. 

“It’s…a necklace?” She cocked her head in confusion and gently took out the necklace, a large red diamond encrusted with smaller black diamonds. It was pretty, she marveled, but she already knew who it was for. 

“Here, for you.” She smiled softly, delicately handing you the necklace as you covered your mouth in awe. She giggled at your reaction and found another note in there from the Phantom Thief. 

_“‘Perhaps I wasn’t clear enough with my intentions this past year? Shame, I thought you were more clever than that. You always were good at discovering my disguises, but you don’t seem too good at reading my feelings. How you wound my heart! If anything, you should be a thief for stealing my heart like that. To make up for your crimes, I’ll steal yours as well. Please enjoy this necklace, made with nothing but the most splendid rubies I could find. I hope to see you, my ladybug, in the gardens.’“_ Lyria read the note. 

You felt your breath hitch and you looked dumbfounded at Lyria. 

“Well? What are you waiting for? Shouldn’t you be going?” She teased, handing you the letter. You took it and began to walk away, but hesitated. 

“Should I do this?” You asked. 

“Why shouldn’t you? It’s going to be a romantic getaway! You might even finally put his shenanigans to rest!” She clasped her hands together and bounded slightly to your side. 

“What if he was lying?” You anxiously responded. 

“Then we kick his butt! Come on, just go talk to him!” She shoved you out of the room and wished you good luck. Maybe it was time you admitted the truth, 

_You loved Chat Noir._

__

__

You felt excited, relieved even, that you got yourself to admit that, and you took a deep breath to calm your anxiety. 

I’m going to meet you, Phantom Thief. 

You had no clue what could happen. A million scenarios ran through your mind, what if he rejected you? What if he actually did love you? Thoughts of your own bitter humiliation or a wondrous future together flowed endlessly, and with each step you felt as if you were going to burst.

As you walked down numerous hallways and rooms, you finally made it towards the Casino gardens. You had never really taken the time to enjoy it, but seeing it now, especially under the shining light of the stars and moon, it looked absolutely beautiful.

“Ah, you came.” A voice broke you out of your daydreams and you instinctively pressed a dagger to his throat. “Easy now, I know you hate me, but please, hear me out for a moment?” He gave you a wry grin and held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack.” You rolled your eyes and he chuckled. 

“I see you have the necklace I gave you. Do you like it?” He seemed genuinely worried that you did not want it, but he masked it was a smirk. 

“I-I love it. A lot. It matches my outfit!” You laughed nervously. 

“Good, good. Would you like to try it on?” He stretched out his hand towards you and nudged it towards the necklace. You nodded sheepishly and turned around. He hummed carelessly as his gloved hands placed the cool metal around your neck. “There. Beautiful, as always.” 

You faced him again, and you stared into his cerulean blue eyes. They reminded you of the very sky you traveled in, and it made you feel even more hopelessly in love. 

“Do you know why I always targeted places where you’d be close to?” He asked rhetorically. 

“Now I do…all that time, I just thought you were messing with me..” 

“While I do like playing a few games, I’m certainly not patient when it comes to stealing what I want.” 

“And what is that you want from me?” 

“Like I said before, your heart. As the saying goes, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.” He fiddled with his cane as he cockily smirked at you. 

“How do I know you aren’t lying to me?” You questioned. He seemed to falter, and he froze. 

“I guess it is something that cannot be helped. No matter how many gifts I give you, or words I write for you, there always will be doubt of my true intentions, correct?” 

“No…I really want to give you a chance. But, I don’t know if I should take this risk.” You shook your head sorrowfully. He lifted up your chin with his thumb and index finger, a shy smile on his face instead of his usual grin. 

“Don’t we always take risks? I made the risk to give you my heart, you, a hero amongst the sky. I am but a thief, one who has been chasing after a treasure that is just within my grasp.” 

“Noir…” You whispered his name, and he brought his hands to grip yours. 

“Don’t think of me as a thief in this moment, please?” He begged, his voice cracking as he continued. “I want you to see me as a man. One who adores you from the bottom of his heart. My ladybug, _you_ are my greatest treasure.” 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…Noir, I…I want to give you my heart. I want to see where this relationship can take us.” You blushed red at your response, embarrassed that you were actually confessing. 

“I’m glad you feel the same as me.” He sincerely spoke. 

“About that though,” You cut him off, and his eyes widened in fear, “I… I don’t want you to steal anymore. I just can’t condone that.” 

To your surprise, he pulled off his hat and bent down on one knee. 

“I might not need to be a thief anymore. I just pulled off my greatest heist yet. Perhaps, if I’m even worthy of it, I can join your side? I’m sure my friend, Nyx, would love that, won’t you dear?” He talked to a part of his hat, and it wiggled in response. 

“Your kwami is named Nyx?” You curiously asked. 

“Mhm. She’s a bit of a troublemaker herself, she usually helps me with my disguises.”

“Interesting. I’m sure that’d be useful.” You laughed. Chat Noir pulled you close to him and hugged you tightly. 

“Thank you, my ladybug. The night is still young, so how about I show you a good time?” He snickered quietly. 

“As long as there’s no stealing.” You cheekily responded. 

“No promises. I might steal a few kisses from those pretty lips of yours.” He grinned, and began walking away to the inside of the casino. 

“H-hey, wait for me!” Half-dazed, you stumbled as you ran after him. 

One thing’s for sure, your life with Chat Noir was always filled with excitement and mystery. Perhaps that’s why you fell for him, the thrill of adventure always present around him.


End file.
